


Uncle Neil’s 31st Birthday

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Neil decides to spend his birthday with some of his favorite tiny humans.





	Uncle Neil’s 31st Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Matt and Dan’s Kids: Connor is 7, Bentley is 4 
> 
> Aaron and Kaitlyn’s kids: Becca and Amanda are 4

Waking up to light pounding on his door Neil looks at the alarm clock. 5:52 shines at him brightly as he groans. He reaches up to rub his eyes but is shoved off the bed before he can by a foot hitting the center of his back.

  
“You invited them over, you get to deal with them,” Andrew huffs buried somewhere in the blankets.

  
Neil sighed and walks over to the door as quickly as he can with sleep still on his mind. As he unlocks the door the pounding stops and he's met with three little faces looking up at him.

  
“Bentley wet the bed!” Said Becca, looking proud that it wasn’t her this time.

  
“I did not Uncle Eel! I didn’t! Look my pants aren’t even wet!” Cried Bentley as he patted his dry clothing.

  
Neil rubbed his hands over his face, remembering that he hadn’t left the door open went he check on the children the night before, and that they had a habit of trying to force the cats to sleep with them.

  
The door opened wider behind him and a warm breath hit his neck as Andrew laid his cheek on his back.

  
Andrew sighed, the only sign of his annoyance, “your kids your mess, I’ll go make pancakes”.

  
They stood there for a minute longer, acutely aware of the tiny humans watching their every move before Neil took a step forward breaking the spell. Andrew grabbed Bentley’s hand assuring him everything was okay and started toward the kitchen with the children. Meanwhile Neil turned to the linen closet to find the Captain America sheets that had a pink tint to them after being washed with the princess sheets a few to many times.

  
He took his time grabbing the Clorox wipes from the bathroom and wiping down the mattress protector, thankful that he had listened when Dan told him to by the plastic coated kind. After the bed was sorted he threw the soiled sheets into the washer and started it. By the time he walked into the kitchen breakfast was being served. He noted Connor had joined the ranks, probably thinking he was, at 7, too old to join the 4 year olds in waking them up.

  
Andrew say with Amanda on his lap, helping her cut her pancakes, and didn’t look up when Neil pressed a kiss to his cheek. When he sat down both Becca and Bentley tried to climb on his lap, shoving each other when they couldn’t get a spot.

  
“Hey, hey, it’s my birthday, you’re supposed to be nice to me on my birthday,” Neil said, gently pushing them both down on the bench to sit on either side of him.

  
“But I wanna sit with you,” whined Becca.

  
“No I wanna sit with you,” huffed Bentley, pushing his lip out to make his case more convincing.

  
Andrew raised an eyebrow at their antics, “Only happy, kind children get pancakes, are you happy, kind children?”

  
They both tried to continue their whining, but stopped when Andrew reached over to pull away the plate closest to him. He praised Connor for being able to cut his food by himself, while Neil helped the other to cut theirs. Realizing the child on his lap was starting to doze off he bounced leg up and down and encouraged her to eat.

  
After breakfast the children cleared the table, claiming it was their present to Neil. Connor stood on a stool to rinse the plates in the sink while the other three put them in the dishwasher.

  
Andrew took a deep breath and closed his eyes when he was the harsh way his dishes were being handled. “It's too early to deal with this, if they break something I’m not cleaning it up”.

  
“Of course not that’s what you have a husband for,” Neil said smiling at his attitude.

  
A hand reached out he hadn’t seen move and pulled him over for a kiss. Before anything else could happen the gaggle of children ran over, pulling at both of them, and dragged them into the living room. Met with a chorus is Paw Patrol Paw Patrol, Neil had to option but to turn on the tv and settle into the couch. He rested his head on Andrew’s shoulder as all four children climbed over them repeatedly, trying to find the best spot to sit. It ended up with Becca and Amanda on their laps, Connor curled up into Neil’s side, and Bentley curled up into Andrew’s.

  
What felt like seconds later a tiny hand was tapping his cheek telling him to wake up. He blinked a few times at Amanda’s face just a few inches from his.

  
“Unca Drew says it’s time for you to get up now Unca Neil,” she said grabbing his hand and pulling.

  
Neil followed her down the hallway, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been asleep. The tiny hand grasping his pulled with more force than expected leading his toward his bedroom. When he entered the room he was met with the rest of the children and Andrew snuggled up on the bed, still in their pajamas, holding a poorly put together picture book.

  
Andrew patted the sheets showing Neil where to sit. As soon as he was settled the kid started talking over one and other excitedly. It took him a while to understand with four voices speaking at once, but after a few minutes he understood that they all drew pictures and glued them into an old photo album and wrote a story for him. Well, Andrew wrote the story down so it was legible, but they came up with it.

  
In the book Neil took them all to the park and then to ice cream, afterwards he tucked them all into bed. But then in the middle of the night their floor turned into an ocean and Neil had to rescue them from mermaids and pirates and tax collectors (Neil was fairly certain Andrew threw that last one in). After they read through the story each they looked over the book again to tell him about who colored each page and how and with what supplies. Neil teared up as he looked at the amount of effort the kids put into making his birthday present special for him. He didn’t like making a big deal out of his birthday, which is why he chose to spend it with four little kids, who he didn’t think would make it into a big deal.

  
He smothered them all in a tight hug and told them how much he loved it. Picking details from each piece to compliment. When their their parents arrived to pick them up, the book was brought out again.

  
As soon as they left Neil flopped down on his bed dragging Andrew with him. He drifted off into sleep with Andrew head on his stomach and the book on his nightstand.


End file.
